Des actes et leurs conséquences
by katsumi19
Summary: Kai Toshiki est un Cardfighteur redoutable, tout le monde le sait! Mais cet renommé ne lui valut pas que des admirateurs, et nombres de combattants rêveraient d'enfin le battre. Et qu'importe le moyen pour y parvenir... YAOI Kaichi!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur . Je suis super stressé!

**Conscience: Je voit pas pourquoi? On sait tous très bien qu'elle va être nul ta fiction!**

Maiseuh! Soutien moi, toi!

**Conscience: Je soutien pas les folles aimant les trucs Angst et Gore**

Hé! J'aime pas le Gore!

**Conscience: Tu avoue aime le Angst! Attention, cette fic sera Angst!**

Mais tu va me laissé finir, oui!

Conscience: Ok Ok

Bon comme je le disait, c'est la première fois que je poste et donc j'ai décidé d'écrire sur Cardfight Vanguard! La fic commence après la saison 2...

**Conscience: Parce qu'elle a pas fini la saison 3**

(l'ignore)... Et il y aura absolument du Yaoi donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, je ne vous retient pas. Pour les autres j'espère que vous allez apprécié. Dernière petite chose... Prenez en considération le genre et le rating! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

_Titre: Des actes et leurs conséquences_

Disclaimer: À part l'histoire, rien est à moi...

Rating: M

Couple: Kaichi

Genre: Yaoi - Romance - Drama - Angst (peut être :-S)

Résumé: Kai Toshiki est un Cardfight redoutable, tout le monde le sait. Mais cette renommé ne lui valut pas que des admirateurs, et nombres de combattants rêveraient d'enfin le battre. Et qu'importe le moyen pour y parvenir...

Chapitre 1: La conséquence d'une disparition...

Aujourd'hui le Card Capitol était en effervescence. En effet aujourd'hui était un jour spécial: c'était l'anniversaire d'un dés Cardfight les plus fort du monde, Kai Toshiki. Alors pour ce jour spécial ses amis avaient décidé d'organisé une fête surprise à Mr Taciturne. Ainsi alors que le principal concerné se faisait ralentir pas son ami Miwa, les autres soit Misaki, Kamui, Eiji, Reiji, Ren, Tetsu, Asaka, Suiko, Rekka, Kourin, Morikawa, Leon, Jilian et Shelene, préparé le magasin de carte pour la fête: les tables furent poussé dans un coin du magasin avec la nourritures dessus - préparé par les filles - et les cadeaux, et une banderole fut accroché. Quelques ballons de ci de là et le tour est joué! Tout était fin près pour la fête, il ne manqué plus que le sujet du jour... Mais cette effervescence n'était pas dû à un manque de temps mais plutôt à un manque de personnes. En effet celui qui avait eu l'idée de cette fête n'était toujours pas arrivé soit Sendou Aichi ainsi que sa petite soeur, Emi. Mais avant que qui que se soit puisse aller cherché les Sendou, Miwa se fît entendre derrière la porte de Cart Capitol. Le silence ce fît immédiatement dans la magasin et dés que la porte s'ouvrir sur Miwa et Kai un «SURPRISE» retentissant se fît entendre. Fidèle à lui même le maître des Kagero resta imperturbable. Il se retourna vers son ami au cheveu blond et le fusilla du regarde, ainsi voici donc la raison pour laquelle Miwa l'avait collé toute la journée. Ledit Miwa leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

_C'est pas moi qui est eu l'idée, c'est Aichi!, s'empressa de dire Miwa pour évité de mourir prématurément.

Kai se retourna vers le reste de la salle pour trouvé le coupable mais celui ci n'était pas là. Bizarre pour quelqu'un qui organisé une fête surprise pour un ami de ne pas venir... Cette pensé traversa l'esprit de Kai avant qu'une boule d'énergie au cheveu rouge lui attrape le bras pour qu'enfin la fête commence. Bon gré mal gré, Kai Toshiki, le mec connu pour sa froideur et son mutisme, du participé à cette fête qui soit dit en passant était pour ses 17 ans...

La fête battait sont plein, de la musique avait été mis - pas trop fort pour ne pas dérangé les magasins voisin - et la nourritures partait rapidement. Mais un malaise régné quand même, en effet l'instigateur de cette fête n'était toujours pas arrivé. Et cette absence pesé car personnes ne voulaient manger le gâteau d'anniversaire ou encore ouvrir les cadeaux sans Aichi. Et alors que l'inquiétude commencé à prendre place dans le coeur des Cardfighteur, la porte du magasin s'ouvrir. Toute les têtes se retournèrent, attendant de voir le leader de Q4 mais ce ne fut pas lui, c'était sa jeune soeur, Emi.

_Emi-san!, s'écria Kamui. Où es Aichi-onii-san?

_Aichi... Aichi...

Kamui regarda sa «Déesse», celle ci avait du mal à parlé comme ci sa gorge était serré par quelque chose d'invisible, ou par des larmes se dit Kai. Elle avait aussi d'énorme cerne sous les yeux et semblé sur le point de s'écroulé.

_Désolé!, s'écria soudain Emi en s'inclinant, Aichi... Aichi ne pourra... pas venir...

Et sous les yeux stupéfait des Cardfighteur, la cadette Sendou s'écroula en pleure. Personnes n'eut le temps de faire quoique que soit que la porte du magasin s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant entré Mai, la meilleure amie d'Emi. La nouvelle venue, voyant son amie par terre en pleure, accouru et la prit dans ses bras. Ne pouvant en supporté plus, Mai se mit elle aussi à pleuré. Reprenant ses esprit, Tetsu enleva son manteau et le posa sur les jeunes filles en pleure. Reiji et Eiji partir cherché chacun un verre d'eau tandis que Misaki, Rekka et Kourin essayé de réconforter leur jeunes amies. Mais ne sachant pas la raison de cette soudaine crise de larme, elles ne purent rien faire: Mai et Emi étaient incomsolable.

_Emi-chan, Mai-chan, que se passe t-il?, demanda Rekka, inquiète pour ses amies.

_Aichi... Aichi..., essaya d'expliqué Emi mais le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé et la douleur d'elle ressenté l'empêcha de continué.

À la mention du leader des Q4, Kai s'approcha des jeunes filles. Jusqu'à là il était resté en arrière, n'étant pas doué pour consolé des gens et surtout pas des filles de cette âge là, mais il était arrivé quelque chose à Aichi et il devait savoir quoi! Ainsi il s'accroupit et les deux jeunes filles relevèrent la tête vers lui.

_Qu'est il arrivé à Aichi?, demanda t-il asser froidement.

Devant un tel comportement, les autres aller protesté contre Kai mais en remarquant qu'Emi était revenu à elle, ils s'abstenir.

_Aichi... Aichi a disparu..., souffla t-elle d'une petite voix.

Un froid intense s'était répandu à cette phrase. Mais le silence ne dura pas puisqu'Emi décida de continué comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêté maintenant qu'elle avait commencé.

_Hier, Aichi n'était pas sur du cadeau d'anniversaire de Kai-san, commenca t-elle le regard vide, alors il partie en ville pour voir s'il ne trouvé pas autre chose mais... Il n'est pas revenu! Maman et moi l'avons attendu toute la nuit! Mais il n'est pas rentré..., de nouvelle larmes apparu dans les yeux de la jeune soeur d'Aichi. Il n'est pas rentré! La... La police a... a retrouvé ses affaires ce matin à deux rue de chez nous!

Et elle éclata en sanglot suivi par Mai. Le silence à présent était bien plus pesant que plus tôt...

Quelque part loin de Carte Capitol, dans une pièce sombre et obscure, une Ombre faisait les cent pas. Enfin... Enfin il aller pouvoir se vengé. L'Ombre laissa échappé un petit rire avant de se dirigé vers un mur. Là, était collé un multitude de photo: celle au centre représenté un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert, dessous était inscrit un nom: Kai Toshiki, et tout autour de cette photo il y avait ses amis les plus proche: Suzuramori Ren, Tetsu Shinjou, Tokura Misaki, Katsuragi Kamui, Taishi Miwa, Sendou Aichi... L'Ombre eût un sourire dément en voyant la dernière photo: Sendou Aichi... Ce garçon était, à ce jour, la personne la plus proche de Kai. Son meilleur ami. Un nouvel éclat de rire prit l'Ombre. Ce garçon... Ce garçon était si naïf... Tellement touchant dans son envie de protégé ses amis... Mais s'était tant mieux pour lui, grâce à ça il pourra réalisé sa vengeance. Sa si douce vengeance... Entendant un gémissement dernière lui, l'Ombre se retourna avec son sourire dément sur les lèvres. Il regarda la forme allongé près du mur à l'opposé d'où il était. La personne qui se trouvé là n'était pas en très grande forme et cela fît sourire encore plus l'Ombre. Il s'approcha de la personne par terre et celle ci se recroquevilla sur elle-même. S'accroupissant, l'Ombre caressa tendrement les cheveux du jeune homme qui laissa échappé un gémissement de peur.

_Allons, allons..., susurra l'Ombre. Bientôt tout sera fini... N'est ce pas... Aichi...

Et Elle rit à gorge déployé lorsque le garçon se mit à tremblé violemment. Se retournant, l'Ombre quitta la pièce sombre et obscur. À peine la porte refermé qu'une lumière brilla dans la poche d'Aichi avant de disparaître.

Deux jour... Cela faisait deux jour qu'Aichi avait disparu et depuis, rien. Pas de lettre ou d'appel des agresseurs... Pas d'indices... Pas de témoins... Personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment Sendou Aichi s'était fait enlevé. Certains pensé que le garçon avait juste fait une fugue mais l'enquête mené sur la vie du garçon prouvé qu'il n'avait aucune raison de fugué. Sendou Aichi était un garçon beaucoup apprécié, ses notes d'école était acceptable et il n'avait plus de problème «passage à tabac» comme lorsqu'il était petit. Tout porté a croire que la vie de Sendou Aichi était parfaite: pleins d'amis et pas d'ennemis alors... Quel intérêt de l'enlevé? Sa n'avait pas de sens! Les forces de l'ordre ne savait plus où cherché, ils avaient déjà passé la ville au peigne fin, avait déjà interrogé tout les suspect possible - soit les voisins faute de témoins -, ils avaient même mit la maison de la famille Sendou sur écoute mais rien... Rien de rien... Sendou Aichi avait disparu et personne ne savait où cherché...

_Tenez, proposa Miwa à la mère d'Aichi.

_Merci, remercia t-elle en prenant le tasse de thé proposé.

Celui ci sourit à la jeune femme, avant de proposé du thé au autres personnes présente. Depuis l'anniversaire de Kai, toute les personnes connaissant de près ou de loin Aichi étaient venu porter soutien à la famille. Et cela faisait du monde dans la maison Sendou! Certains avaient même préféré aidé la police à trouvé Aichi ou quelque chose qui pourrait le retrouvé. Ainsi, Ren et Tetsu avaient demandé à quelques élèves de Fukuraba de sillonner la ville, eux même cherché avec l'aide des FooFighter, Misaki Kamui, Kourin et Suiko - Rekka s'occupant de la pauvre Emi -, eux, étaient partie là où les affaires d'Aichi avait été retrouvé, ainsi ils pourraient trouvé peut être quelque chose, Kai et Miwa avaient prit contact avec Jin et les combattant souterrain... mais rien. Malgré tout les efforts qu'ils y mettaient, Aichi était introuvable et le moral était au plus bas. Et Miwa s'était fait un devoir de remonté le moral des troupes - même si lui même était très inquiet. Surtout une personne en particulier: Kai Toshiki... Ce dernier depuis l'annonce de la disparition de son meilleur ami, avait été d'une humeur exécrable mais personne ne lui en voulait. Après tout, Aichi était très important pour lui. Ces deux là, avaient un lien très fort, l'un ne pouvant pas vivre sans l'autre, ce cherchant toujours, voulant que l'autre le remarque. C'était bien plus qu'une simple amitié ou de rivalité, peut-être de l'amour mais tant que les deux concernés ne clarifié pas cette situation, personne ne sauraient. En tout cas, ils étaient tous là - Miwa, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, Reiji, Eiji, Ren, Tetsu, Asaka, Leon, Jiliane, Shalene, Kourin, Rekka, et Suiko - à attendre des nouvelles, savant très bien qu'il y avait peu d'espoir d'en avoir...

Deux jour... Cela faisait deux jour que son frère avait disparu et personne ne savaient rien. Emi était bien au delà de la tristesse, rien ne pourrait expliqué le sentiment qu'elle ressenté en ce moment. Aichi était son grand-frère mais elle avait toujours du prendre soins de lui. Lui qui se faisait toujours battre à l'école, qui n'avait pas d'amis, qui était tellement timide.

Mais sa avait changé... Grâce à Cardfight Vanguard... Emi avait espéré que son grand-frère puisse être enfin lui-même. Et sa avait réussi: Aichi était devenu plus sûr de lui, s'était fait des amis et était devenu un Cardfight redoutable. Il était le leader de Q4! Il avait changé et Emi en avait été très heureuse. Mais elle avait été naïve. Aichi était fort, oui, mais seulement dans un combat Vanguard. Comment aurait-il pût se défendre contre ses agresseurs, lui qui est si fragile? Lui qui n'aimai pas la violence? C'était impossible! Elle aurait dû le savoir. Être là pour le protégé! Elle s'en voulait tellement!

Allongé sur le lit d'Aichi, Emi repensa a ces deux dernier année où elle avait vu Aichi évolué grâce à Cardfight Vanguard. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, silencieusement. Tout à coup son regard accrocha quelque chose sous l'armoire qui se trouvé en face du lit. Emi se leva et attrapa la "chose" sous l'armoire. C'était un cahier. Elle l'ouvrit et se rendit contre que se cahier était le journal intime d'Aichi. Faisant fît de la petite voix lui disant de remettre le journal à sa place, Emi se mit à le lire. À la fin de sa lecture, la cadette Sendou était paralysé d'effroi...

À suivre...

Alors? C'est bien ou c'est pas bien? Dois-je arrêté toute de suite?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Des actes et leurs conséquences

Couple: Kaichi

Genre: Yaoi - Romance - Drama - Angst (peut être :-S)

Résumé: Kai Toshiki est un Cardfight redoutable, tout le monde le sait. Mais cette renommé ne lui valut pas que des admirateurs, et nombres de combattants rêveraient d'enfin le battre. Et qu'importe le moyen pour y parvenir...

Chapitre 2: Acte de colère...

Un lourd silence régné dans la maison Sendou, chacun étant dans de sombre pensé. Mais ce silence fut détruit par l'arrivé bruyant de la cadette Sendou, Emi. Cette dernière avait dévalé les escaliers comme si elle avait le Diable aux fesses et avait ouvert précipitamment la porte du salon où les amis d'Aichi et sa mère étaient. La respiration haletante, Emi chercha dans toute les personnes présente le meilleur ami de son frère, dès ceci fait elle se dirigea vers Kai Toshiki avec à la main le journal qu'elle avait trouvé il y a quelques minutes, les autres la regardèrent, surprit. Elle présenta le journal au maître des Kagero...

_C'est le journal intime d'Aichi, explica t-elle.

Kai regarda le journal puis Emi. Il fini par le prendre voyant la détermination dans les yeux de la soeur d'Aichi. La même regard qu'avait Aichi lors des combat Vanguard, pensa t-il. Mais il ne comprenait pas... Il ne pouvait quand même pas lire le journal intime d'Aichi?!

_Emi, murmura la mère d'Aichi. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Aichi... Aichi...

Kai regarda la pauvre mère. Celle ci avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. La disparition de son fils était un coup dur pour cette femme qui élevé ses enfants seul depuis des années.

_Maman!, coupa Emi.

Toute les personnes présente regardèrent Emi, la si gentille petite soeur d'Aichi avait un regard déterminé mais dur aussi. Pour la première fois on pouvait voir dans ses yeux bleu, si pur, de la colère. Une colère froide et destructrice. Elle prit le journal des mains de Kai, l'ouvrir, tourna plusieurs pages et le redonna au brun.

_Lit, ordonna t-elle froidement.

Inquiet du comportement étrange de la jeune Sendou, Kai commença la lecture du journal à voix haute. Il remarqua qu'Aichi avait écrit cette page depuis un peu plus d'un mois déjà...

**_«Chez journal, cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'est rien écrit. Il faut dire que je n'avais rien à dire. Mais il se trouve que j'ai fais une rencontre formidable il y a quelque jour. J'ai rencontré un mystérieux jeune homme, fort sympathique. C'est un combattant Vanguard lui-aussi! Il est très fort! Il m'a proposé de le revoir samedi pour pouvoir disputé d'autres combats. J'ai hâte d'être à samedi!»_**

_Quelqu'un c'est qui est ce garçon?, demanda Kai, avec un ton soucieux.

Il n'obtient comme réponse que des haussement d'épaules. Le maître des Kagero fixa la jeune fille en face de lui qui était rester impassible mais ses yeux exprimé toujours de cette colère. Il pouvait dire que cette colère dans ses yeux était dirigé vers le jeune homme mystérieux qu'Aichi d'écrivait.

_Continue, s'il te plaît, dit Emi avec cette voix bizarrement autoritaire.

Kai reprit la lecture du journal...

**_«Chez journal, ce garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a maintenant une semaine ma embrassé! Oui, EMBRASSÉ! E-M-B-R-A-S-S-É! C'est... C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT FOU! Je.. Je n'y comprend rien! Rien de rien! Pourtant je t'assure que tout ce passé bien! Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, je l'ai revu samedi et nous avons combattu puis il m'a invité a prendre un verre, là encore c'est normal, n'est ce pas?! Des amis font ce genre de truc, non?! Enfin pour moi c'était tout à fait normal! Mais voilà nous nous somme vu de plus en plus souvent, j'ai appris a le connaître et lui aussi a apprit à me connaître mais nous ne faisons plus de combat Vanguard. Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille! Mais j'ai pas compris, rien vu... Et aujourd'hui il m'a à nouveau invité a sortir DANS UN RESTAURANT! Là encore j'aurais du m'en douté, n'est ce pas! Mais noon! Comme l'idiot que je suis, je n'est rien remarqué! J'entend déjà les moquerie de Miwa et Kamui, et le regard blasé de Kai... Pff pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi c'est chose là, hein?! Le pire dans tout ça! C'est qu'il a était tendre avec moi TOUTE LA SOIRÉE et moi, MOI, je me suis rendu contre que c'était un rendez vous seulement lorsqu'il ma embrassé! Pathétique, n'est ce pas?! Et maintenant? Qu'est ce que je sois faire? Surtout que je me suis enfui après qu'il m'ai embrassé...»_**

À la fin de la lecture, un silence quelque peu gêné régné. Chacun ce demandé si lire la suite été correct, après tout c'était la vie intime d'Aichi, ils avaient l'impression de violer son intimité - ils ne savaient même pas si Aichi était hétéro ou gay?!- . Mais bizarrement la réaction d'Emi les inquiétés. Emi était très protectrice avec son frère et si lire ce journal permettrait de savoir le pourquoi de l'enlèvement d'Aichi alors...

Mais bon, à part confirmé que Aichi était vraiment très naïf - n'importe qui aurait remarqué la technique de drague...-, le journal ne donné pas beaucoup d'informations pour le moment.

Kai tourna la page, il remarqua tout de suite un changement dans l'écriture d'Aichi. Aichi avait une écriture fluide quelque peu éfféminé mais là son écriture était tremblante comme ci Aichi hésité a écrire...

**_«Chez journal, cela fait maintenant 1 mois que je sors avec Lui. Tu doit surement te demandé qui est Lui? Et bien Lui est le jeune homme mystérieux que j'ai rencontré au début du mois... Pourquoi je ne donne tout simplement pas son nom? Et bien il faut dire que j'ai l'impression que maman connait la cachette du journal alors je ne préfère pas... Et aussi parce qu'il c'est passé pas mal de choses ces dernier temps... Tu sais... Lui, il n'est pas... Il n'est pas comme je le croyais... Sa vas peut-être te surprendre mais... À force de sortir avec Lui, j'en suis tombé amoureux. Et oui, surprenant, n'est ce pas? Mais à présent, j'ai peur... Peur de la réaction des autres! Comment réagira maman et Emi si elles découvraient que je suis gay? Et Kai-kun? Et Miwa-san, Misaki-san, Kamui-kun, Kourin-san et tout les autres? Depuis que je sors avec Lui, j'ai peur que quelqu'un nous voit et bizarrement j'ai l'impression qu'Il n'en à que faire... C'était comme ci Il voulait que quelqu'un nous trouve. Mais je dois me faire des idées, hein? Il... Il ne peut pas vouloir ça? Il sait que j'ai peur et Il m'aime alors... Alors il peut pas?! Je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Dans un sens je suis bien content de m'occupé de la fête d'anniversaire de Kai-kun, ça me changera les idées. Mais... Mais lorsque je le lui est dit... Son regard... Son regard était tellement terrifiant... Il... Il y avait tant de haine dans ses yeux lorsque j'ai prononcé «Kai»... Est ce que par hasard ils se connaîtrait? Après tout Kai-kun à voyagé dans le monde entier pour combattre des combattants fort alors peut-être qu'ils se sont déjà affronté? Mais cela n'explique pas toute cette haine... C'était la première fois qu'Il me faisait peur. Et depuis son comportement a changé. Je ne serais pas bien l'expliqué mais... Mais Il a changé... Et cela me fais bien plus peur que de dire la vérité à mes amis...»_**

N'attendant même pas que qui que se soit ouvre la bouche pour s'exprimé sur cette partie du journal, Kai tourna à nouveau la page. Son regard capta immédiatement quelque chose: à quelques endroits de la page, l'encre avait coulé comme si de l'eau était tombé dessus... Des larmes... Kai se rendit contre qu'au moment d'écrire cette partie du journal, Aichi pleuré...

**_«Chez journal, la dernière fois j'avais dit qu'Il me faisait peur... Et bien un nouveau sentiment viens de naître en moi... Après l'Amour, la Peur, dit bonjour au Dégoût... Oui le dégoût... Mais pas de Lui. Non je ne suis pas dégoûté par Lui, c'est moi qui me dégoûte... Le dégoût de soi... Je... J'allais faire quelque chose d'horrible et tout ça par... par Amour?! Aujourd'hui j'ai souhaité pour la première fois de n'être jamais tombé amoureux de Lui! Il m'a utilisé! Utilisé pour une pathétique vengeance! Je le déteste! Je le hait! Je suis pathétique... Tout ça... Ses rendez-vous... Ses mots tendre... Ses gestes... Ses cadeaux... Tout ça, ce n'était que du vent... Alors que moi... Moi je l'aimé - et je l'aime encore! -... Comment peut t-on être aussi cruel? Comment peut t-il m'obligé à faire... Ça?! Je pourrais jamais! Mais je l'aime! Et si je ne fais pas, je vais le perde! Qu'est ce que je dois faire, hein? Perde l'homme que j'aime ou perde une personnes cher à mon cœur? Je ne sais que faire, je ne sais plus...»_**

_Continue!

La voie d'Emi claqua, sec et froide. Elle serré les points à en devenir blanche et son corps était parcouru de léger tremblement. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux encore plus froid que tout à l'heure et la manière dont elle se mordé les lèvres qui inquiéta les autres habitants de la maison.

Kai amorça un mouvement pour refermé le journal mais la voie d'Emi claqua à nouveau.

_Non! Continue de lire!

Kai observa la jeune Emi. Ce rendait t-elle de ce que contenait ce journal? Et ce qu'elle insinuer? Un main s'abattue sur son épaule, le tirant de ses pensées.

_Lala, calmons nous un peu, ok?, intervient Ren.

Il reçu pour réponse deux regard noir. Mais ne se décourageant pas - il était Suzuramori Ren quand même! - Ren continua.

_Emi-chan, tu devrait te calmé. Tu n'aidera pas Aichi dans cet état.

_Le seul moyen d'aidé Aichi c'est de lire ce journal!, contra t-elle.

_Emi..., ce n'était qu'un murmure de Kai mais tout l'entendit. Te rend tu contre de ce que tu insinue?, continua t-il.

Emi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si elle se rendait contre de ce qu'elle insinuer? Mais bien sur qu'elle s'en rendait contre! Ce garçon... Elle serra les points, c'était la première fois qu'elle était autant en colère contre quelqu'un! Elle avait envie de fraquacé quelque chose, n'importe quoi tant que ça pouvait faire partir cette haine qu'elle ressenté pour cet... ce garçon.

Les autres regardé l'échange. Certains avaient comprit l'insinuation mais d'autres non. C'était le cas se Kamui, il regardé sa «déesse», sa si merveilleuse Emi, fusillé du regard Kai.

_Emi-san, qu'est ce qui se passe?, intervient pour la première fois Kamui. Qu'insinue t-elle?, demanda t-il à Kai et Ren en voyant que cette dernière ne répondait pas.

_Elle insinue que la personne qui aurait enlevé Aichi serai cette personne qu'Aichi parle dans son journal, répondit Ren.

_Impossible!

Ren se tourna vers Asaka qui venait d'intervenir. Celle ci avait les larmes aux yeux.

_Asaka...

_Ren-sama! La personne qu'il aime ne peut pas être son kidnappeur! C'est... Ce serai...

Voyant les regard de Kai, Emi et Ren, Asaka ne pût continué sa phrase. Elle mis ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri. Comment... Comment pouvait t-on blessé la personne qu'on aime?! Elle ne comprenait pas! Elle, elle ne pourrait jamais faire du mal à son Ren-sama, même si celui ci la voyait plus comme une amie qu'autre chose! Elle l'aimé trop pour ça! Asaka ne pouvait concevoir que la personne qu'Aichi aimé l'avait kidnappé, séquestré et... pire encore. Alors elle ne pût empêché les larmes de coulé sur ses joues tandis que Ren s'approché d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il comprenait son tourment.

_Fait chier!, cria soudain Emi.

C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Emi juré. Mais ils furent bien plus surprit lorsque celle ci arracha le journal d'Aichi des mains de Kai. Le message était claire: Kai ne voulait pas le lire? Et bien elle allait le faire, elle!

**_«Mon très cher journal_** (tilt dans la tête des Cardfighters: le début avait changé!), **_j'ai enfin eu le courage de Le quitté! Et crois moi, ce n'était vraiment pas facile... Pas qu'il ne voulait pas rompre - oh non ce con_** (nouveau tilt dans la tête des Cardfighters: Aichi qui jure!) **_était bien trop heureux de ce débarrassé d'un idiot comme moi - mais il était contrarié que son plan échoue. Cet imbécile croyait vraiment que j'allais l'aidé a faire du mal à Kai!_** (retournement de tête vers le concerné, concerné qui reste impassible mais qui intérieurement est surprit et inquiet). **_Je devrais dire que je suis heureux de mettre débarrassé d'un garc comme lui mais... Ce n'est pas le cas. Comment pourrais je être heureux alors que mon premier amour était un mensonge? Sa fait sûrement fleur bleu de dire ça, mais je ne peux empêché mon cœur d'avoir mal alors que je repense à ce mois passé à ses côté_**. (Asaka et la mère d'Aichi éclatent en sanglots)**_ Moi qui l'aimé... À présent je ne ressent qu'un immense vide dans mon cœur. Le plus mal je crois que c'est de savoir que Lui ne ma jamais aimé. Que tout ce que nous avions vécu n'était que chimère. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il n'y a jamais eu de "nous". Maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de l'oublié et que Kai n'apprenne jamais la vérité. Le connaissant, il s'en voudrait alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Pourtant Emi m'avais prévenu d'être moins naïf mais non, moi je n'est pas prix en contre son conseil... Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais devoir me reprendre pour ne pas inquiété les autres et surtout j'ai une fête d'anniversaire à organisé! J'espère seulement que ça non plus Il ne le gâchera pas...»_**

_Vous voyez!, cria presque Emi. Aichi parle de la fête d'anniversaire et il suppose qui arrivera quelque chose. Et Aichi a disparut la veille de la fête!

_Sa ne peut pas être une coïncidence, murmura Leon.

_Alors sa voudrait dire..., commença Misaki.

_... Que la personne qui a enlevé Aichi, continua Rekka.

_... Et la même personne qu'Aichi aime, fini Kourin.

Un lourd silence régna, brisé seulement par les pleurent d'Asaka et la mère d'Aichi. Miwa regarda son ami d'enfance. À tout les coups, Kai s'en voulait de ce qui est arrivé... Et cela se confirmé avec la crispation de ses mains.

Et à présent, que devaient t-ils faire?

Cette pensé traversa l'esprit de la totalité des personnes présente. Et la réponse était très simple...

Attendre que le ravisseur contacte Kai puisque c'est de lui qu'il voulait se vengé. Mais en attendant, Aichi était entre les mains de ce malade et qui c'est ce qu'il lui ferait...

Tout à coup, alors que le silence était a coupé au couteau, une mystérieuse lueur éclaira le salon. Cette lueur avait la forme d'une carte et elle tourné sur elle même au mieux des Cardfighters stupéfait...

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Des actes et leurs conséquences

Disclaimers: Pas à moi!

Couple: Kaichi

Genre: Yaoi - Romance - Drama - Angst (non avec ce chapitre c'est sûr...)

Rating: M

Résumé: Kai Toshiki est un Cardfight redoutable, tout le monde le sait. Mais cette renommé ne lui valut pas que des admirateurs, et nombres de combattants rêveraient d'enfin le battre. Et qu'importe le moyen pour y parvenir...

NDL: Bonjour! Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que normalement vous aurez du avoir ce chapitre le 17 août (C'EST LE DÉBUT DES VAC') mais une certaine personnes que je tairé le nom (elle est juste mon modèle...) ma convaincu de mettre le chapitre aujourd'hui. Merci à toi hum... Kohai? Sempaï? (je ne sais pas du tout si je suis la plus âge... :-S. /en passant j'ai eu 18 ans le mois dernier! Qui dit mieux? XD/) Je précise que le chapitre suivant prendra du temps à venir (il ma donne du ma celui-là...:-S)

Chapitre 3: Les conséquences d'une victoire...

Tout à coup, alors que le silence était a coupé au couteau, une mystérieuse lueur éclaira le salon. Cette lueur avait la forme d'une carte et elle tourné sur elle même au milieu des Cardfighters stupéfait...

Soudain elle descendit et s'arrêta devant l'un des Cardfighters les plus redoutable: Kai Toshiki. Celui ci attrapa la carte et fut surprit de l'avatar dessus. Il connaissait bien cette carte pour l'avoir lui même utilisé mais aussi parce que cette carte était le lien qui le lié à son meilleur ami: Sendou Aichi.

_Blaster Blade..._

La carte fétiche d'Aichi... Mais que faisait t-elle là?

_Elle va nous conduire à Aichi, répondit Kourin comme ci elle avait lu dans ses pensés.

Kai regarda l'une des idoles d'Ultra Rare. Elle avait un regard sérieux et fixé la carte qui continué de brillé. Il se souvient qu'elle était lié en quelque sorte à Cray et savait beaucoup de chose sur les unités et le Psycalia. Il pouvait lui faire confiance et si elle disait que Blaster Blade aller les guidés vers Aichi alors il ne pouvait que la croire. Mais surtout il avait une confiance absolu en Blaster Blade et quelque chose lui disait que c'était la chose a faire.

Alors sans plus d'explication pour les autres personnes présente dans le salon, Kai se dirigea vers la porte d'entré dans le but d'aller réparé les erreurs qu'il avait faite. Mais c'était sans conté l'obstination de ses amis et surtout celle d'une petite soeur très inquiète pour son grand frère.

_Où vas tu, Kai Toshiki?, demanda durement Emi.

_Cherché Aichi, répondit l'interpellé avec un regard froid à faire gelé un volcan.

_Je viens avec toi, dit-elle pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Un duel de regard commença entre la jeune fille et le jeune homme sous le regard blasé des autres. Se n'était vraiment pas le moment, il avait un sauvetage à faire!

&.&

Dans la pièce sombre et obscur, l'Ombre ricané. Enfin... Il avait enfin fini... Tout était près. Il ne manqué plus que l'acteur principal de la plus magnifique des représentations. Et lorsque ce dernier arrivera, sa vengeance sera accomplie. Un autre rire sinistre prit l'Ombre.

Et dire que tout ça, c'était grâce à la naïveté d'un stupide gamin qui se prenait pour le sauveur du monde. Pathétique! Franchement, il ne comprenait pas comment un Cardfighters de la carrure de Kai Toshiki pouvait s'entouré de minable pareil. Non, en faite, il comprenait. C'était surement pour son pouvoir, son Psycalia que Kai resté avec lui. Ce pouvoir était merveilleux... Tout simplement merveilleux. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas les gènes pour l'avoir mais bon il avait quand même réussi a tiré profit de ce don. Et Kai Toshiki allait faire les frais de cela...

&.&

Après avoir réussi à convaincre Mr Taciturne que l'union faisait la force, nos amis suivirent Blaster Blade. Ils avaient très vite comprit comment l'avatar d'Aichi aller les guidés: Blaster Blade guidé la personne qui tenait la carte par des sensations comme si la personne la tenait avait un sixième sens qui lui disait d'aller ici ou là et vu que c'était Kai qui tenait Blaster Blade, ils étaient tous obligé de le suivre.

Observant leurs environnement, Miwa reconnue le chemin menant au monde souterrain, là où les combattant souterrain joué. Pourtant, Kai, Jun, et lui même avait parcouru cette endroit et ils n'avaient pas trouvé une seule piste pouvant les amené à Aichi...

Justement en parlant d'eux... Jun et les combattant souterrain venaient à leurs rencontre.

_Kai, salua Jun.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Jun?, demanda Kai sans prendre la peine de le salué à son tour.

_Toujours aussi sympathique..., soupira le chef des combattants souterrain. Enfin bref, je venais te prévenir qu'une rumeur circule dans les souterrains.

_Quel rumeur?, demanda Misaki.

_Sendou Aichi...

Jun regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ce nom lorsqu'il reçu en réponse des regard noir - et il faut dire que celui de Kai et de cette fille aux cheveux orange étaient franchement impressionnant... - et qu'une lourde atmosphère tomba. Jun deglutit. Il plaignait sincèrement la personne qui avait fait du mal à Aichi... La voix froide de Kai le sortie de ses pensés.

_Que dit cette rumeur sur Aichi?

_Qu'un ancien rival à toi aurait kipnappé Aichi pour t'attiré.

_Tu c'est où il est?

Extérieurement Kai avait l'air calme mais ceux qui le connaissait bien savait qu'il était dans une colère noir... et paix à l'âme de l'idiot qui avait provoqué cette colère.

_Oui, je sais..., souffla Jun hésitant quelque peu a laissé Kai s'occuper de cette affaire.

_Conduit nous, ordonna Kai.

Jun voulut protesté mais le regard froid que lui envoya Kai et celui d'avertissement de Miwa le dissuada. Surtout que la petite fille aux cheveux orange était franchement terrifiante avec ses yeux bleu glacé. Elle lui faisait pensé à Aichi lorsque celui ci était possédé par le Psycalia. Un long frisson d'effroi traversa la colonne vertébrale de Jun alors qu'il conduisait les Cardfighters dans les ruelles sombre et obscur de la ville souterraine. Quel fou celui qui avait provoqué la colère de ce groupe d'amis...

&.&

L'endroit où Jun les avaient conduit, était un entrepôt délabré et vieux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit provenant de l'intérieur. Mais Kai était sur que c'était ici qu'Aichi était. Pas qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en Jun, mais en même temps que Jun les guidés, Blaster Blade brillé de moins en moins, signe que Aichi était proche...

_Bon, comment fait-on pour rentré?, demanda Kamui arrivé devant la porte de l'entrepôt.

_Comme ça, répondit Tetsu en ouvran... euh plutôt en défonçant la porte sous les yeux stupéfait de la bande d'amis.

Faisait fît des mâchoires grande ouverte et des yeux exorbité, Kai et - plus surprenant encore - Emi entrèrent dans l'entrepôt. L'intérieur était obscur. Aucune lumière ne filtré des vitres, celle-ci étant recouverte de peinture noir.

_Il fait sombre, la voix d'Asaka forma un écho dans l'entrepôt.

_Tout va bien Asaka, réconforta Suiko en prenant les mains de cette dernière.

Tout à coup, alors que seul l'écho dès pas de nos jeunes amis se faisaient entendre dans cette endroit lugubre, un rire froid et sinistre résonna donnant des sueurs froides dans le dos des plus jeunes. Les Cardfighters cherchèrent des yeux la provenance de ce rire mais l'obscurité empêché toute recherche. Soudain le bruit de pas qui approche se fît entendre, faisait tourné les têtes dans cette direction. C'est alors qu'une lumière éblouissante surgit, aveuglant les combattants.

Après s'être habitué, les Cardfighters aperçurent un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans, cheveux et yeux noir dans un halo de lumière. (JÉSUS! XD Ok ok je sors... :-S) Il était habillé d'un costume noir mettant son corps magnifiquement en valeur mais la lueur de fou dans ses yeux et son sourire de dément gâcher la perfection de cette être.

_Kai Toshiki... Je savais que tu viendrait, dit l'inconnu d'une fois bas presqu'un murmure provoquant des frissons dans le dos des Cardfighters.

Cette homme était dangereux, était la pensée des jeunes gens présent. Et fou...

_Alors Kai, tu as perdu ta langue?, demanda l'inconnu avec un sourire froid. Je peut comprendre que dans la situation actuel tu es peur...

_T'es qui?, interrompit Kai avec une voix froide et un regarde de glace.

BADADOUM, fît le bruit des amis de Kai et l'inconnu en tombant à la renverse face à la remarque de ce dernier.

_Kai, Teme! Je te signal que ce taré à enlevé Aichi-onii-san pour ce vengé de toi!, s'écria Kamui, rouge de colère.

_Ah! Ah!, ria l'inconnu. C'est tout toi ça, Kai. Puisque tu n'a pas l'air de te souvenir de moi, laisse moi à nouveau me présenté: Kirishima Kurosuke, héritier unique de la famille Kirishima enfin... Juste qu'à ma rencontre avec toi Kai Toshiki!

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es et ce que tu me reproche. En revanche, tu a blessé Aichi et ça je ne l'accepte pas, répliqua le maître des Kagero en sortant son deck.

Kirishima rigola avant de reculé dans l'obscurité de l'entrepôt. On entendit un "clic" avant que des lumière venu du plafond n'éclaire les jeunes gens présent et qu'un Motion Figure System apparaisse. Kai, comprenant où voulait en venir Kirishima, plaça son deck Kagero sur Motion Figure System.

_Oh! J'ai presque faillit oublié, s'exclama Kirishima un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Kai et Co's n'avaient pas du tout confiance en ce sourire. Et ils eurent raison de s'inquiétés...

_J'ai oublié le second acteur principal de ma vengeance... Celui s'en qui je n'aurais rien pu faire... Sendou Aichi!

Alors que Kirishima finissait sa phrase un bruit assourdissant retentit, et apparu au milieu du terrain une cage en fer tenu dans les air par une barre accroché au plafond où on pouvait voir une silhouette recrovillé. La silhouette était vraiment mal en point, ces vêtements était déchiré et, de la où étaient les Cardfighters, ils pouvaient sentir une forte odeurs de sang. Un silence pesant régna, tous choqué de l'état dans lequel ils retrouvaient leur ami.

Puis un cris déchirent retentit. Un cris de désespoir, de tristesse, de haine... Un cris provenant d'une petit fille qui venait enfin de retrouvé son grand frère, qui venait de se rendre contre que celui-ci était dans un état déplorable, et que cette fois ci elle ne serait pas asser forte pour l'aidé. Cette fille tellement forte d'habitude venait de craquer car elle savait. Elle savait au fond d'elle que son chez Aichi ne sera plus jamais le même après ça... Alors pour expulsé cette rage, ce sentiment d'impuissance, Emi ne pouvait que crié, crié à s'en déchiré les fallenges. Et ses amis étaient impuissant face à sa douleur.

_AICHIIIIIII! AICHIIIIIII!

_Emi-san! Emi-san calme toi!, essaya de la résonner Kamui, sans succès.

&.&

_Enfoiré, siffla Kai entre ses dents.

Kai était dans une colère noir, non! C'était plus que de la colère, bien plus fort que de la haine. En ce moment, Kai Toshiki ressenté tellement de rage, de haine et une forte envie de détruire l'homme en face de lui. Il voulait qu'il souffre, qu'il souffre autant qu'à souffert Aichi. Il serait les dents à s'en faire mal mais qu'importe. Ce qui conté maintenant c'était faire payer cette ordure!

_Kai! Calme toi!, cria soudain une voix dernière lui.

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir ses amis. Asaka était à nouveau en larmes ainsi que Suiko, toute deux réconforter par Ren et Tetsu qui eux aussi n'aller pas bien mais le caché. Kamui essayé de métrisé Emi qui avait complètement craquer. Reiji et Eiji essayé de consolé Rekka alors qu'eux même avaient des larmes ruissellant sur leurs joues. Morikawa avait les yeux exorbité, se demandant surement si tout cela était vrai. Leon serait contre lui les jumelles. Kourin ne pleuré pas, mais Kai savait que cela la touché bien plus qu'elle ne laisser paraître. Et enfin celui qui l'avait interpellé: Miwa. Son visage reflété toute sa fureur et dernière lui, Kai aperçu Misaki qui essuyé ses larmes, essayant sans doute de se reprendre.

_Calme toi, Kai, répéta Miwa un peu plus calmement. C'est ce qu'il veut!

Kai regarda intensément son ami. Miwa avait toujours su l'aider et le soutenir même lorsqu'il avait tord. Et aujourd'hui encore, alors que lui aussi souffrait comme tout les autres, il pensé encore à eux. À ses amis. En faisant fît de sa douleur. Kai prit une grande inspiration avant de faire un signe de tête dans la direction de Miwa et Misaki qui entre-temps avait fini par ce reprendre et montré un visage déterminer. Il se retourna ensuite vers son adversaire - qui n'avait pas arrêté de rire depuis l'apparition de la cage -, remonté à remporter la victoire et faire payer à ce fou ce qu'il avait fait à Aichi!

À suivre...

Kat: MOUAHAHAHAHAH! J'adore!

Ren: Tient tu si peu à ta vie?

Kat: ^.^?

Kai (aura noir autour de lui avec Dragon Overlod dernière lui): Tu va mourir...

Kat: Hein? Non! Attend! KAIIII!

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!


End file.
